Union Resident and Non Cit Social services
Union Resident and Non Cit Social services With the Union Citizen Act , three social classes emerged. Union Citizens (often called Cit) , Union Residents (U-Res) and Non Citizens (Nons) The Union Citizen has full access to all social services for free. All social issues are addressed and provided by the Union Citizens Office .12 Union Resident Individuals who reside permanently or over extended periods within the Union and are not Citizens do not have access to the UCO or any of the services. Individuals born within the Union, not completing school, failing3 or not taking the Citizen Test. A Union Resident may also be someone who completed the Citizen Test but has not completed the 22 month of service4 Social Services for U-Res and Nons are provided and managed by the Union Health Council (Social Welfare Department ) There are only very basic Social services free to U-Res , but they can pay a monthly Social Insurance (often paid for by employers) covering health costs. Emergency travel costs may be requested at the SWD- Sentinet Being Care Division and Space Bus vouchers are issued on a case by case basis., The same is done for housing and financial assistance. Non-Cits Non-Cits of Societies and civilizations outside the Union and on a Visitors permit ( time limited) receive free health care (not cosmetic or long term) for all injuries or diseases. Receive free emergency travel aid (to the point of entry) Non Cits without valid visitor visas or Non Cits native to the Union may receive the most basic social services for free. Emergency health services in life threatening situations. Emergency housing, financial aid ,food and shelter may be requested at the SWD. Non Cits requesting these emergency social service assistance must comply to the conditions associated with it. Application for Emergency housing (Food and Shelter) usually sends the Applicant to one of the 126 Non Cit Service Centers operated by social service contractors. There a case is opened to analyze why that person is a Non Cit in the first place. Non Cits with expired Visitor visas are transferred to the Detention Centers of the Immigration Division of the Federal Police . Drifts are processed for ID and their point of origin is determined and sent there if possible . Non Cits unable or unwilling to undergo the citizen process are sent to Work Colonies .(after receiving all necessary health assistance) Being sent there is voluntary, but refusal also ends all emergency assistance (Non Cit is returned to the place he requested assistance) Non Cits receive a place to live and work. Work enables them to buy food. It is not a prison colony and they may leave (as soon as they earned enough for a ticket) Or they may claim a piece of land and work and live on it. Dying due to hunger, exposure or lack of vital things is by Union definition a choice. All opportunities are provided, but require participation. Large Space Ports and communities may provide emergency shelters, food and hygiene services (Not required by law) While Non Cits, Drifts and U-Res have the same basic human rights, their status can be restricted. There are many local communities that prohibit Drifting, or deny access to Non Cits and U-Res. A Union Citizen that decides to drift may be just as restricted to access certain local communities as Non Cits. Drifting or the openly display of elements associated with drifting is prohibited on all Pertharian planets for example. While the Citizen has the right to express him or herself anyway he or she chooses. The Pertharians have the right to express their dislike in forms of local laws.( Local laws are not valid on Union Ground (space ports etc) ) 1Health, Education and other important services have their own departments and organizations but the UCO is the umbrella organization. The citizen can access all services via the UCO who in turn delegates the issue to an appropriate department. Or assigns a Case manager if the issue involves more than one distinct department or field. 2This includes the offspring of Union Citizens (minors not of age) individuals attending Union Schools and Immigrants in the active process of becoming Citizens. 3Failing three times, the individual has the right to be assessed. The ability to comprehend due to society and cultural limitations or due to mental abilities is analyzed. In such cases a Proto Citizen Assist case is created. The individual receives a customized education and a test that is suited and adjusted to the individual. Genetic and Psycho Surgery to raise the mental capacities may be authorized by a Union Court in some cases. However if the individual fails the Union Test three times and the comprehension level is determined to be sufficient to do so. The fail is permanet. Such fails are due to attitude, convictions, personality traits or social and political opinions. External parties such as parents, communities etc can not request or demand counseling, Psycho Surgery. The first paragraph of the Citizen Act requires that the choice of becoming a Citizen can only be made by the individual. However the individual may change his mind later. A Citizen may ask for a fourth test on behalf of the individual. In this case a Psycho evaluation is required to determine the reason for this change. Over 80 percent of these Fourth try requests fail as it is determined that the reasons of the previous failures persist. Note The Assembly Exception: Technically a Union Citizen can request to make any individual regardless of status, Test results, race, origin a Union Citizen by directly addressing the Assembly. As with everything an Assembly Vote can grant an exception to any law. 4While the official term is Proto Citizen until all requirements are fulfilled to become a Citizen, there is no difference made between individuals who have completed or are serving their 22 month. They already have their CITI and the only thing they can not do till they completed their service is vote. There is now law or requirement when the 22 month have to be served. Right after school or decades later. However if that individual leaves the community (travels) beyond the place of origin and not to begin the citizen service; that individual becomes a Union Resident. 5 Local provided social services are different. Some communities provide health care, housing, family services,food, financial assistance etc. to residents and Non Cits.(For Example: The Ice Cats of Tarlag. They joined the Union as part of the Saran Empire, but hardly ever go to school or travel of planet. The Sarans provide Union level services but pay for these services on behalf of all Ice Cats. Another example is Nilfeheim where almost everyone is a Proto Citizen and a large portion of the population count as Non Citizens. Health services to Non Citizens are paid foe by the Circle of Elders) Category:Union Society